Artemis Fowl-TALENT?
by Sleekpelt
Summary: Artemis Fowl has just pulled off the most brilliant feat of his career, he has come back from the dead. after gaining his memories, Artemis's friend and sister to his bodygaurd, Juliet, finds that Ireland a Talent Show is having an audition to gain some more performers. With some convincing Artemis agrees to the auditions and they all go to try out. When a new character appears.
1. Chapter 1

ARTEMIS FOWL:TALENT?

Chapter 1

Artemis was distressed. He had recently recovered his memories after his 'death' and was now facing guilt at the stress and anguish he had caused his friends and family. Other than Fowl manor the world was in Chaos and was just beginning to 'create' lightbulbs.

Artemis heard a soft sigh. He looked behind him and saw a slight shimmer in the air.

He sighed.

"Holly, you can unshield." He said.

Holly sighed and unshielded, rtaking off her helmet and putting it on the bed.

"How's the clone mud boy?"

Artemis smiled.

"Other than the six toes on one foot thanks to Foaly and slight loss of muscle memory I'm fine."

"I heard that Fowl!" said Foaly from the intercom on Holly's helmet.

Artemis raised a delicate eyebrow

"You did? How uncanny." Said Artemis voice dripping with sarcasim.

"You know I think I liked you better when you were dead. Almost" He said hastily.

Holly shot the helmet a glare that would of made a troll cry for it's mother.

"Really Foaly? I'm hurt." Said Artemis.

Foaly started guffawing loudly.

"You? Hurt? I doubt that."

Artemis smiled one of his infamous vampire smiles just as the door burst open and Butler charged in.

Artemis and Holly jumped.

"Butler you scared me!" Said Artemis

Butler eyes narrowed turned to Holly.

"Next time inform me you are coming. How am I supposed to protect him if invisible fairies keep popping up everywhere?"

Holly grinned a hovered up to Butlers height.

"Don't worry old friend you'll find a way."

Butler scoffed.

Suddenly a rumbling filled the room.

"Um." Said Artemis looking sheepish.

"Time for a snack break." said Holly. "Butler?"

Butler nodded and they headed downstairs.

"Ooh!" said Juliet "Bob Keslem is soooooo much better than Dora Lockney at dancing?"

"What?" said Holly.

"Shh." Said Juliet.

"and now!" said the TV "We have one more space in the All Irelands Talent Show! Anyone with Talent and wanting to be on stage come to the Ireland Talent Theater today to see if you can win a spot on the stage and more money than you can spend!"

Butler inwardly rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Juliet screamed " can we go Dom please!"

" I for one am interested in this 'spot'." Said Artemis.

" Oh please!" said Holly "Everyone knows you only want it for the gold!"

"I'm gonna throw some jade princess wrestling moves on them! They won't be able to resist! What are you gonna do big bro? Oh I know! Sing!"

Butler looked down at Juliet he looked at Holly fiddling with her collar, and Artemis, who had a look of mild curiosity on his face.

Butler sighed.

"Alright."

"Yipee!" Juliet squealed. "Lets go right know!"

She looked at Artemis.

"If that's okay?" she asked a pleading look in her eyes.

Artemis looked at her.

"Very well lets us all go to the bentely." He looked at Holly inquiringly. " Coming Holly?"

Holly sighed.

"Alright, I guess it will be funny to watch mud men audition for a TV show."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Juliet shouted "Lets Go!"

It was the start, of a great mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

ARTEMIS FOWL  
TALENT?  
Disclaimer  
I do not own any characters that come from Eoin Colfer stories  
I'd like to thank Bruce Semer, CL123  
Sym spidey, RegalPrincessOfMagic, and Ariana Fortigue for reviewing.  
Sorry for the wait!  
Chapter 2  
Flash to somewhere else.  
TV mutters in the background.  
A figure is sitting on a large, black, leather couch, legs crossed.  
A cat jumps up to the figure, mewing for attention.  
The figure strokes the cat.  
"So." The figure says. "Artemis Fowl is looking for a part in the Ireland Talent Show?"  
The cat mews and rubs its self against the figure.  
"Well then," it said, with a hint of a smile in its words. "We'll just have to go stop him."  
End flash  
"This is an interesting turn of events." Said Artemis to himself.  
"I think the judges will be blown away with our performance."

Nguyen was interested. After the mysterious. 'Chix' had quit, Ireland's talent show had decided to post that a spot had opened for audition and now everyone that thought they had talent had piled up at the doors begging to be let in. What they didn't realize was they were only letting ages 15-50 in. No 8 year olds aloud.  
After the meeting with Fowl Nguyen had immediately found a legal job and had decided to be a judge for Ireland's talent show and now was raking in money faster than any criminal could. Life was good. Until...

"Oh my god!" Juliet squealed. "Were here!"  
"Quiet! You're supposed to be an adult!" Once he found out. Mulch had insisted to be brought along with the unlikely group.  
"You're not that good yourself!" Juliet snapped back.  
"Stop flirting you two!" Foaly snapped from Holly's helmet.  
" I was not!" Juliet said indignantly.  
"I don't flirt with anyone outside my species!" Said Mulch.  
"Yeah yeah can't I make a joke!" Foaly complained.  
" I suggest we all stop bickering and get in." Said Artemis. He strode up to the door with Butler at his shoulder. He really did look formidable.  
" Whatever! Lets just follow the mud boy!" Holly said.  
"Mud MAN now actually." She thought to herself. Their little Arty was growing up.

"Hmm." Said Artemis. "Quite impressive actually.  
After passing through the doors Artemis found himself in a enormous building with sky high ceilings that could rival Fowl manors ballroom, and a huge stage. It was indeed impressive.  
"Wow!" Holly breathed looking up. Behind her Mulch and Juliet were in the same position, mouth slightly ajar, with heads tilted up.  
Only Artemis and Butler still had their composure. Artemis smirked at the sight of the awestruck triplets behind him.  
Juliet came to first.  
"Come on guys the lines over there."  
Mulch and Holly regained their Scenes and they all went to sign up.  
Little did they know that they were being watched even as they spoke.  
Butler really was getting old.

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm gonna let you guys choose now. Nguyen is already one of the judges but I need two other humans. Any ideas?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
What's your talent?  
Chloe was not normal. You could pick her out of a crowd in a second. If she wanted you to. Chloe was also, a master of disguise. She could make herself look like a rock if she felt like it. A shadowy figure with no true past.

"What are you doing Arty?" Asked Juliet.  
Artemis bristled. "I will be playing the piano."  
"Holly?" Juliet questioned.  
"Um..." Said Holly.  
"Yes, what are you doing Holly?" Artemis asked.  
"Um, singing?"  
Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You are a singer?"  
"Well, no, but I can dance." Holly blurted out.  
"Really?!" Said Juliet almost bouncing in excitement.  
"Yeah rhythmic gymnastics." Holly confirmed.  
"Rhythmic gymnastics and dance are two seperate things." Artemis noted.  
"There basically the same thing." Said Holly.  
"They're related as a form of rhythmical body movement, but that is all."  
"Stop arguing you two! You're giving me a headache!" Juliet cried.  
"Names?" Nguyen asked.  
Artemis looked at Nguyen studying his features carefully.  
"Nguyen Xain." Said Artemis.  
Nguyen knew that voice. He would know that could tone anywhere.  
He looked up, and what he saw confirmed his suspicions.  
"Artemis Fowl." He muttered under his breath.  
Artemis raised an eyebrow.  
"Reduced to a judge Nguyen? you should be ashamed."  
"Your name please?" Nguyen asked. Getting slightly hysterical.  
"You know perfectly well what my name is Nguyen." Artemis said.  
"I don't understand? Could you tell me your name?" Nguyen asked again. Sweat beginning to form on his temple.  
"Oh come on Artemis!" Said Juliet. She turned to Nguyen. "His name is Artemis."  
Nguyen nodded and wrote the name down.  
"I'm Juliet." Said Juliet.  
Nguyen nodded again.  
"And this is Dom-"  
"Butler." Butler stated.  
Nguyen slowly looked up, wide eyed.  
_No_ He thought. _Oh no. Not again._  
Butler glared at Nguyen and he quickly looked down again.  
"Next." He said, his mouth dry.  
Holly stepped forward. "Holly." She said.  
Again Nguyen nodded.  
Now Mulch stepped forward. Still hairy and short.  
Hollys eyes widened. "Mulch," She said hysterics rising. "Don't."  
"The names Mo." Said Mulch.  
"Right." Nguyen said. writing the name out. "Next!" He called out.  
They got out of line.

"Mulch!" Hissed Holly. "You're not wearing a deflector ring!"  
"Don't need one." Said Mulch. "I've played mud man before."

"Next." Called out Nguyen.  
Artemis and his group stepped out of line.  
"Chloe." Said Chloe, watching Artemis intently. The way a cat watches a mouse.

Did you guys like it? Review for compliments or complaints please.

SLEEKPELT


	4. Apologies

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. We just got our power back and before that I had a HW overload. "Great" Artemis is gonna kill me for using HW instead of homework and gonna instead of going to. Here's A poem as an apology. I have most of the next chapter written *cough* type *cough* (That was for Artemis.) So It should be up soon. Also check my other story ****Story Of Opal**

Emptiness, sitting on a couch. Staring at an screen, empty. The cursor blinks. But no words are written.  
Accepting a mug of something I don't drink. Life goes on. Lights flash past the windows. Calls are made. Yet still the cursor blinks. The Drink in the mug is now brown, cold. The phone rings but is never answered. A bird comes with something held in it's beak. A nest is built. Eggs are layed. The birds leave. To go to someplace happier. And still the cursor blinks, but no words are written.

And life goes on.

**Sleekpelt**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the wait!**

**Here's the next chapter. The plot will begin to open here.**

Chapter 4  
Who is that?!  
"What are you doing anyway Mulch?" Asked Holly.  
"Dwarf metalism." Replied Mulch.  
Artemis looked shocked. Holly was horrified. Butler didn't look anything, and Juliet was just confused.  
"What?" Whined Mulch. "Can't I make a joke?"  
"What exactly is dwarf matelism?" Juliet asked.  
"As my good ól father would of said, the rear ends bottom." Said Mulch giving his rear end a pat.  
Butlers eyes widened and Juliet started freaking out.  
"You're not serious!" Juliet almost shouted.  
"If course not!" Yelled an exasperated Mulch, throwing his hands in the air. "I'm doing comedy."  
"You. Are. Not. Funny." Said Holly putting her face to his.  
Mulch backed away, into someone, successfully knocking them over.  
"Mulch!" Juliet and Holly screamed.

Chloe shook her head. Definitely the people she was looking for. While Juliet and Holly were fighting with Mulch she pushed herself into a crouch. She jumped around the group and jumped up behind Artemis.  
"I apologize for any inconvenience."  
She said.  
Butlers head snapped around, his body immediately following. Holly and Juliet did the same.  
Artemis was so surprised that he stumbled into Mulch, who then promptly slapped him. Artemis shook his head and stood up.  
Artemis quickly studied the person, trying to find their identity. She was wearing expensive clothes but didn't hold herself like a rich person. Yet she had bags under her eyes that showed that she was most likely a genius.  
"And you are?" Artemis inquired.  
"Chloe." Said Chloe. Reaching her hand out. "Chloe Sementre."  
Artemis tentatively took Chloe's hand.  
Chloe gripped Artemis's hand. Then relented and let him slip his hand out.  
"You must be Artemis Fowl." Chloe leaned to the side. "With The Butlers and people."  
Holly's eyes widened and Mulch gagged on what he was eating.  
Chloe pretended she didn't notice.  
I'll leave you to get your bearings, the stage isn't haven for everyone." She covered here mouth. "Oops! Sorry. I meant heaven." And with that she gave a quick turn and sashayed off.  
Holly gave her ring a twist and held it to her ear.  
"Foaly, find everything you can about a certain Chloe Sementre."

**Just so you guys know, I will now be doing a 'business'. **

**Readers may request stories for Artemis Fowl.**

**Review/PM me to Request a story.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Chloe Sementre," Said Foaly. "Where are you? Chloe Semechreloh, Chloe Semedracone, Chloe Semeont, It just skips right over her! There are no files about her, she doesn't seem to exist!"  
"Explain to me how she doesn't exist if we just saw her?!" Said Holly. Artemis, Butler, Holly, Juliet, and Mulch, were at a bar table trying to find out who Chloe Sementre was. "Her file doesn't exist, I uploaded her picture on the computer and I found no matches. Whoever this girl is, she knows how to hide herself." Foaly said from Holly's helmet. Artemis stood up. "Then Foaly, if she does not exist on your records, I shall have to see if she exists on mine. Butler, with me. There is something I need to check in the Bentley." Artemis left with Butler at his shoulder.  
"Hmph." Hmphed Foaly. "What does he expect to find? If there's anything that can be found my sensors will find it."  
"The mud boy has hacked your supposedly unhackable computer, if you can't find it, he can." Holly snapped.  
"No respect." Said Foaly. Turning to his computer. Then something caught his attention. A blinking alert on his computer. Clicking on it he opened it up. Symbols spiraled around one word. "Holly, you need to see this." Said Foaly. "Then send it to me donkey-boy!" Snapped Holly. "I just did." Replied Foaly. Holly put on her helmet and opened up the file that had been newly sent by Foaly. Her eyes widened as she read the word. "What?" Asked Juliet. "What is it?" "An emergency." Said Holly. Jumping out of the seat and changing back into elf form. "We need to get Artemis right away."

"Should I be worrying about what we going to retrieve Artemis?" Butler asked.  
"No Butler," replied Artemis. "I am simply retrieving my computer. Though it might have been unwise to leave only Juliet with our fairy friends."  
Butler inwardly rolled his eyes. Juliet was likely to get into a fight with Mulch, but she would be helpful nevertheless.  
When they reached the Bentley, Butler performed the usual bomb checks on the car. Artemis turned around, facing the building they had just left. Their was more than one reason that Artemis had come to the talent show. He had had a sneaking suspicion that the results would hold something more than just a contest. Something related to the note. He pulled out a folded paper from his breast pocket.

_Dear friend, the stories that you have caused to be written have performed a dent in time and space. A dent that I would like to make deeper. You have covered territory that has never been covered before. I am not talking about the fairies. In another dimension, you are merely a fantasy, an illusion,a hoax. I want to change that, and I believe I have found a way to. We will meet again, of that I am sure._

And then three words on the other side.

_Practice Home Gone_

Artemis believed that practice meant practice for the Talent show additions, and that home meant Fowl manor, but gone, he had no idea what it meant. Perhaps it was simply showing that the other words were gone. But Artemis doubted it. Gone meant something, just something he couldn't comprehend.  
"Artemis!" Artemis looked up from the note, quickly folding it and planning it back into his breast pocket.  
During this motion he was so anxious that Holly not see the letter that he didn't notice the tiny prick of a dart.  
"Artemis!" Gasped Holly. "Thank goodness."  
"What has happened Holly?" Artemis asked.  
Butler strode over to Artemis's side.  
"We received a message from someone. It's important to Chloe Sementre.  
Artemis's heart skipped a beat.  
"Show me." Then, turning to Butler. "You have my computer I presume?"  
"Right here Artemis." Said Butler, passing the silver case to Artemis. Artemis took it and then followed Holly with Butler at his side.

Foaly was in a state of shock.  
"Holly."he whinnied over the helmet microphone. "You have Artemis with you?"  
"Yes Foaly." Confirmed Holly. "Now explain to him what's happening."  
"Very well," said Foaly. "We received a message from Chloe. It said one word. _Gone._  
Artemis started. That word again.  
He shook himself. Merely a coincidence. Chloe hadn't written the note. He had received it before she met him.  
Artemis opened the computer and turned it on. He was greeted with a tab.  
"Foaly, I think I have received the next message." Artemis said.  
"What?" Holly leaned over his shoulder.  
Artemis clicked on the tab. This one contained two words.  
_Home_  
_Now_  
Something clicked on Artemis's brain. Chloe _had_ sent the note. And now was the time for action.  
"We have to get to Fowl manor _immediately_." Said Artemis. Shutting the computer and picking it up. "_Now_." He said. Striding to the door.  
"What about the show?"Juliet whined.  
Butler glared at her and followed Artemis. Holly sighed and followed suit, along with Juliet and Mulch.

Artemis sat inside the Bentley, willing it to go faster. Suddenly his vision flashed and he saw a book cover with a picture of himself holding the fairy book. Then just as quickly it disappeared. Artemis blinked. He must focus on the task at hand, before life as they all knew it, was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

Chloe Sementre leaned back in her chair. Time was of the essence in this equation and Artemis knew it, though he did not know why.  
"I see you have had the courage to come this far." She said, turning to her desk and opening a laptop. As the computer opened, the desk and chair were surrounded by darkness so that they seemed to be glowing.  
"I'm not finished yet." She said. "Artemis Fowl, in our world only exists as a book character." She smiled, and the grin seemed more ominous than the darkness around her.  
"Yes,I said '_our world_'. I have found a way to transport human figures from books to reality, and reality to book. You see, the supposed author of this story is not actually the author, but rather a mere piece in my plan." Chloe crossed her arms and studied the desk.  
"Welcome to limbo. The limbo between fiction and reality, story and truth. This is not a story. Though it may seem like one. And my name is not Chloe Sementre. Chloe is a name I have favored for a while. And Sementre has a secret meaning that indicates my true name. And don't ask Sleekpelt about this, as she will claim that this is just part of the story, which it is not."  
The chair and desk began to fade. And fading with them was the light.  
"Ah, I have almost arrived at my destination." Said Chloe. "Just remember that by the time this story is finished Artemis Fowl the Second will be in our world, outside of the story world."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Foaly typed furiously on his computer. How has this child outsmarted him? Sure Artemis had done it, but that was understandable, and he had birth certificates, and health files, Foaly had never heard of a person not existing on his files, but existing in real life. Unless...  
Foaly shook his head. What was he thinking? Only demons could transport to Hydras. None of the demons in Haven would have transported her there. And she wouldn't of been able to be born there. But there was no other alternative. The only other option was that she came from a different, unknown dimension. Yes, that is what must be the case. He must alert Holly and Artemis immediately.  
A tab appeared on his computer.  
"What?"Foaly said tapping the tab. Inside it was a message.

You have now lost contact with all those in the physical world, as well as objects. Get used to your surroundings, and then prepare for further instructions.

Lost contact? Thought Foaly. He placed his hands on the keyboard, then tried to type. His hand went straight through the material as though it weren't there, even though he could clearly see it. He placed a hand to his temple. Yes, he could still touch himself, just not surrounding objects, which meant that he couldn't inform Artemis of his conclusion.  
The computer beeped, and another tab appeared.  
"Stupid!" Yelled Foaly, slapping the air. "How am I supposed to open that?!"  
The tab opened. Inside was another note.

I see you have come to a realization with me. Let's hope it stays that way. If you wish to communicate with me, simply speak aloud. I can hear and see you.

Foaly reared back. "Your crazy! How is this going to help you at all?"  
Another tab.

I am not crazy, I have succeeded, therefore I am a genius. This will help you, as well as me, as it will allow us to meet in private.

"What do you mean meet in private?"  
"I mean meet in private. Just like we are now."  
Foaly spun around, hard to do when you're half horse. A young mud-girl wearing black sunglasses stood in front of him.  
"Who are you?!" Shouted Foaly.  
The newcomer raised her eyebrows.  
"No need to shout Foaly. Sit down, You will be able to interact with your chair." She added with a wave of her arm.  
Foaly collapsed into his chair. This was too much to comprehend.  
"I am, as you know me, Chloe Sementre."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Foaly jumped up.  
"Chloe Sementre! You're the one who sent us those notes!"  
"Indeed." She said casually. "I am."  
"Why though," said Foaly, shaking his head. What did they mean?"  
"Artemis knows." She said dryly. "But I guess it's only reasonable that you wouldn't."  
Foaly shook his head, confused, for perhaps the first time in his life.  
"How do you know about the people though?"  
"Foaly, you know that you know how I know."  
Foaly looked up.  
"I am from a different dimension."  
Oh no, thought Foaly.  
"And I know everything about you. I have read all the stories this dimension has to tell." She pointed at Foaly.  
"Right now only me,"she gestured to behind Foaly.  
"And them, can hear us right now."  
"Them?" Asked Foaly. Looking around. "There's no one else here."  
"Well, they're not here exactly. Rather they are reading what is happening."  
"Reading? What do you mean reading?"  
"I mean you are merely a story,a story that the readers of my dimension, can read. You are nothing more than a book, but that is about to change!"  
"Foaly!" Yelled Trouble from outside the door.  
Foaly turned to look at Chloe, but she was gone.  
"Foaly?" Said Trouble, opening the door to the Ops room.  
"Trouble!" Said Foaly. "I have to contact Artemis! It's-"  
"D'arvit, he's not in here." Trouble turned, closing the door behind him.  
"Foaly!" Was the last that Foaly heard of him before his footsteps faded into the distance.  
The computer beeped. Foaly looked up on time to see a message open.

Farewell Foaly, you have now returned to the physical world, but speak of this encounter to anyone, and you will return to isolation.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
How could I have been so stupid? Artemis thought.  
I should have realized what was happening. The fact is so clear! The only way someone could be entirely wiped from all computer information from Foaly is if they either had been born in the wild, which is extremely unlikely, or they were from a different dimension, as stated in the letter.  
He leaned forward in the copilot seat. Normally he would have driven the jet himself, but upon entering he found Holly in the pilots seat.  
"I'm driving." She had said. Artemis guessed that she was driving so that she had something to do instead of worrying about Chloe Sementre.  
Artemis sighed. And here he had thought that life would be peaceful after his reincarnation. When he had first awoken he had not remembered anything from his past life. Everything was a blur. He could not even remember his own name.  
Artemis shuddered. Hopefully, when he went through whatever Chloe was planning. He wouldn't have to face that again. He would never forget that feeling of helplessness...

Artemis's memory-Limbo before reincarnation  
Emptiness. Pure emptiness.  
And then there were motions. The world became darker and less clear.  
Sounds came through the emptiness. Like voices through water. Echoing through the world of nothingness. Then a calling. And the world became foggy. Then a voice, clear, came calling through the darkness.  
Come, he tried to say to the voice. Come here, it's nice here.  
Then pain. So sharp that not even the fog could still it.  
And then he was in his body. No, not his body, a body that was not his.  
He heard, or rather felt, footsteps.  
His eyes jumped open.  
"Be calm." Someone said. "You are safe now."  
He frowned trying to focus.  
"Stay back!" He said. "You don't know what you're dealing with!"  
Then his vision focused. Three figures stood above him. One a tall, buff  
man. One a short female who appeared to be crying, and one a...he shook his head. He appeared too be a looking at a creature who was half human, half horse.  
The female took his hand.  
"We do know you, Artemis. And you know us. Try to remember."  
Artemis focused. He felt no kinship with these people. None at all. And yet, what she said had a ring of truth to it.  
"Y...you," he said hesitantly. "You are my friends?" The female started weeping.  
"Yes," she said. "We are your friends. Now we need to get you inside, before the locals arrive and see the recently decreased heir being escorted by fairies."  
Artemis sat up shakily-in this harsh world you had to move, something this new body had obviously not done-then attempted to stand, but he slipped on one of the flower petals. The tall man caught him under the elbow and helped him up.  
"Oh, go on then," said the half-horse, half-man, offering his broad back. "Just this once."  
The tall man lifted Artemis on the horse-man's back and steadied him with one huge hand.  
"You had me worried Arty," he said. "And your parents are devastated. Wait till they see you."  
As they walked across the fields, the female pointed out areas where apparently he had been before, though he had no memory of it.  
"Tell me," said Artemis. His voice shaky in the new body's vocal cords. "How do I know you?"  
And so the female started her story:  
"It all started in Ho Chi Minh City one summer. It was sweltering by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if something extremely important had not been at stake. Important to the plan..."

Present  
Artemis was jerked out of his memories by Holly saying:  
"We're here."  
Artemis started out of the jet. They were in the Fowl families plane takeoff station. He let Holly bustle him into the Bentley. He couldn't seem to focus, almost as if he were losing his grasp on the world...  
Which couldn't have been closer to the truth...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
"As you can see my plan is in motion." Said Chloe.  
"Are you wondering what is making Artemis's lose his grasp on the world?"She smiled.  
"Think back to when Artemis was done reading the note, in chapter 5. Do you recall a dart pricking him? In that dart was a small solution of my own making. Lemonade. From this world though. The dart pierced his... how shall I explain it? It pierced the esophagus. The lemonade was then emptied into his stomach. If course, that alone won't send him to our world. That will just make him able to escape the words on a page. Once he meets up with me I shall give him the final concoction that will send him to our world." She sighed.  
"Sadly, I need help. From you. I need you to continue to read this story. Mark it so that you know when the next chapter is published. I will send your message to you as soon as possible. Maybe the next chapter, maybe the chapter after that. Just make sure that you get the instructions as soon as they are posted." Chloe raised her eyebrows.  
"If you have any questions, PM them to Sleekpelt and she will tell them to me and I will try to answer them as best as I can. Just write Chloe-and then your question." She looked at her wrist.  
"Time is running short. I must go now. Farewell. Though I am sure that we will meet again."


	12. Chapter 11

Foaly pranced around the Ops room. How has this happened? He had been outsmarted, duped! It was impossible! Our at least, it used to be. And he couldn't even tell anyone about Chloe being from a different dimension!  
Chloe...what had she gone through to get to this dimension, and why was she doing it? It was crazy. And she had proved the full extent of isolation by showing him how Trouble...Trouble! He had to find him to find out what he had wanted.  
Foaly trotted over to his computer. He then contacted Trouble.  
"Foaly!" Came Troubles voice over the computer, his face appearing on the screen.  
"No need to shout Trouble. The microphones are whisper sensitive-"  
"What's this I hear about a mud girl who knows about the people? This isn't a new Artemis Fowl is it?" Yelled Trouble, taking no apparent heed for what Foaly had said.  
"I don't know yet Trouble-"  
"What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you supposed to be a genius?!"  
"The information that we know so far is that her name, or code name, is Chloe Sementre. She knows about the people-though how much about us we don't know-and she doesn't exist in any of my files."  
"Is there any information we can use against her?"  
"Not that I know of."  
"Do we know where she lives?"  
"She lives in a different dimen-" Suddenly Foaly's vision flashed and Chloe appeared before him.  
"Think carefully Foaly." She said. "You can only talk with Artemis about that. Otherwise you will return to isolation. Maybe permanently."  
And then she was gone.  
"No we don't know anything. But I'm going to see if Artemis found anything out."  
"See that you do." Replied Trouble gruffly, before terminating the link.  
Foaly contacted Artemis, after all, Chloe had said that he knew about her.


	13. Chapter 12

Holly flew over the Fowl grounds. The slipstream at her toes and the wind in her eyes. This was freedom. It was at times like this that Holly wished that her fairy ancestors had stayed to fight with the humans to live in the Earth's surface. Holly flew toward the manor. Then stopped short at the top. She looked down to see if Artemis was here yet.  
The Bentley was here, and there was Butler. She looked at the stairs and saw Artemis climbing up then. She dove down to greet him and was there just in time to see him crumple to the ground, his head hitting the stone stairs.

"Artemis!"  
Artemis opened his eyes to see a strange girl dancing around his room.  
"Come on! You said we could test your fairy theory in the lab today!"  
"Did I?" Said Artemis, to confused about his surroundings to be surprised.  
"Well not really, but can we?"  
Artemis gazed around the room, the girl seemed to be comfortable in his room.  
"Artemis!" She cried jumping up to him.  
"Can we?"  
"Y-yes." Artemis stuttered, unsure of how to treat the new arrival.  
"Thank you Arty! I knew you'd come through!" She said, jumping up to him and wrapping her arms around him."  
Artemis stiffened. What was going on here? He looked around, and saw that the room was fading, he struggled to see until the room faded into blackness.

"As you can see, Artemis is losing contact with the story. This story will never end. Even when Artemis comes to our world I will still post things about his happenings. If you read, you will be informed."  
Chloe frowned.  
"Some of you have not added this "story" so that you are alerted as to when the next chapter is posted. You must receive these instructions!"  
She narrowed her eyes.  
"Ah yes, the instructions. They will be hard, but if you are truly loyal to Artemis Fowl you will do it. Read all the Artemis Fowl books. In order. When you are finished with the last book. PM Sleekpelt the the words Practice, Home, and Gone. Do this and Artemis Fowl will soon be in the real world.


	14. Chapter 13

Artemis struggled to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in his room again. He struggled to sit up. Ignoring the black spots that swam around his vision. He was in his room, but the strange girl wasn't. Did that mean that he was back in his own life? Or world?  
Artemis pulled the covers of himself. He slowly stood up, testing his strength. As he first took his weight on his legs his vision began to swim, but as he fully stood up the pain dissipated into a dull ache.  
Artemis struggled over to his mirror, he took a breath and looked at his reflection. What he saw sent him rearing back. His head was covered in bandages, reddened over his forehead. The left side of his body had a black bruise that traveled from his neck, disappeared into his silk night shirt, and revealing itself at his ankle. Slowly, Artemis reached a hand down to his shirt and slowly pulled out up. His ribs were blackened with the bruise on the left side and was covered in stores in the right.  
Artemis stumbled back to his bed. What had happened? The last he remembered was blacking out in the manor's steps. And Holly! Wouldn't she have healed this? He didn't blame her if she didn't want to,but it was in her nature to heal him and Butler. Why hasn't she healed this? What had happened?  
Artemis laid down on the bed, facing up. What was his dream about?  
He had no memory of that every happening. Had it just been that? A dream? It was to much to comprehend. Slowly he closed his eyes and sank into sleep.

Holly put her head into her hands. She felt empty. Was Artemis okay? Why has he blacked out like that? And why hasn't her magic worked on him?  
Butler entered the room.  
"He's going to be okay." There was no need to no who"he" was.  
Butler walked over and laid a huge hand on Holly's shoulder.  
"It's not your fault that your magic couldn't heal him." He said awkwardly. They stood in silence for a moment.  
Butler straightened.  
"Do you need to contact Foaly?"  
Holly started.  
"Foaly, of course. I should have contacted him right away."  
Placing her helmet on her head, Holly contacted Foaly with a series of blinks and hand motions.  
"Holly?" Foaly gasped over the communications.  
"Is that you?" Holly barely noticed Butler leaving the room.  
"Yes Foaly, it is me. I have something to say about Artemis. He-"  
"Where is Artemis? I need to speak with him!" Foaly gasped.  
"Foaly! Artemis blacked out! He blacked out and my magic won't work on him!"  
"What?!" Foaly yelled. "Your magic won't work?!"  
"Foaly!" Holly screeched. "You're your too loud!"  
Holly heard Foaly take shuddering breaths on the other side of the communications.  
"Okay. What happened?"  
Holly explained everything that had taken place. From when she first saw Artemis exit the car, to when Butler had taken him inside and Holly had tried to heal him.  
"Wow." Said Foaly.  
"What happened?" Asked Holly. "Why won't my magic work?"  
"It's not your fault Holly. Artemis is losing contact on this dimension."  
"What!" Said Holly.  
"Listen Holly. Chloe Sementre comes from a different dimension. A dimension in which we're just a story. She's trying to take Artemis to that dimension! Watch him Holly! You have to take care of Artemis! Make sure he doesn't-" Foaly cut off.  
"Foaly?!" Holly screeched.  
"Foaly!"  
She reared back. Taking the helmet from her head and throwing it against the wall. She curled up into a ball on the floor. Shoulders slightly shaking as tears streamed down her face.  
_Concentrate_. Said part of her. The part that made her such a good LEP soldier.  
Foaly said to watch Artemis, watch him!  
Holly uncurled herself. She straightened and wiped away years from her face with one hand.  
Taking deep breaths, Holly mentally reorganized herself. Suddenly she remembered something Foaly had said.  
"Chloe Sementre." She murmured.  
"Wants to take Artemis to a different dimension?" Slowly, realization dawned on her.  
"Artemis!" She screamed, running down the hall to his room. She threw open the door just in time to see him fade away.


	15. Chapter 14

Foaly reared back from the computer. Hopefully Holly had gotten his message before he had returned to isolation.  
"Smart." Said a voice. "But not smart enough."  
Foaly whirled around.  
"Chloe." He breathed.  
"Self sacrifice." She said. "Raising her eyebrows. "I have to admit, I never expected that from you Foaly."  
She turned to something behind Foaly.  
"You probably understand what is happening, but just in case I will recap."  
"Who-" Started Foaly.  
"Shh." She said to him.  
"Artemis Fowl has just been transported to my office. Remember when Holly burst into his room and saw him fading? That is when he first "left" the story world. Any moment now he will arrive in Limbo. I must go there now."  
"Turning back to Foaly she said.  
"Fortunately for you, isolation will not be permanent. Rather, you will be returned to physical awareness once Artemis is fully recovered."  
She grinned.  
"Fully recovered outside of the story world. Goodbye Foaly. Best of wishes."  
And then she vanished.

Foaly gaped open mouthed at where Chloe had just vanished. Then he stared behind him, at what she had been talking to. Was it someone else in isolation?  
"Hello?" He said tentatively. He shook himself. No one could see our hear him, so if that person was in a different isolation he wouldn't be able to see our hear them.  
"Help him." Foaly pled. "Please, if you can, help Artemis."


	16. Chapter 15

Artemis felt empty. He couldn't seem to process anything. Our feel anything. His limbs felt weighted.  
"No!" He tried to scream. He watched amazed as the scream merely came out as bubbles that floated through the fog that he was surrounded with. Suddenly the fog darkened, and he was plunged into darkness. Then the darkness was illuminated. Artemis tried to move towards the light and was surprised to find that he could walk. He walked toward the light until it revealed itself to be a desk and a chair.  
Artemis examined the desk. It was emitting light without glowing. Quite amazing.  
"Artemis!" A voice sounded. Artemis looked up. Chloe was running towards him.  
She stopped at the desk.  
"You made it, thank the stars. You made it." She seemed happy.  
"Where are we if it is such a hard task to get here?" Artemis asked.  
"You're in Limbo!" Chloe said.  
"What?" Asked Artemis. Confused, something that didn't happen often.  
"Look Artemis, I wish I could explain, but we have to get going before Limbo is unbalanced since you were just in a story a moment ago."  
She stepped in front of his view of the desk and faced away from him.  
When she turned around she held a small vile with a brightly colored liquid inside.  
"Normally I'd use a needle but since it's your first time we'd better do this."  
She handed Artemis the vile.  
"I also added some anesthetic just in case." She noticed Artemis eyeing the vile warily.  
"You drink it." She said.  
Artemis eyed the drink distastefully. Then he drank the contents.  
It was tasteless, despite being so brightly colored.  
"Okay. We don't have much time. Run straight forward. Eventually you'll feel like you're falling, but ignore that. Just keep running for as long as you can.  
I don't know why I'm doing this. Thought Artemis, turning around.  
But I am. He started running. Fuzzy black things hovered at hedge edge of his vision. Then he felt himself falling. He heard someone calling him. He stopped running to look back. The blackness covered his whole vision and he sank into the darkness.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Holy curled into a ball at the foot of Artemis's bed. She had failed. Foaly had told her to protect Artemis and she hadn't. And now he was gone. Foaly...what had happened? He had started to freak out at the end of the call and then just stopped talking completely. What had happened?  
She curled up tighter. She just wanted to disappear. She wanted Artemis to be here to help her. All that mattered was that she had failed. She had failed. She had failed...

Foaly was getting tired of standing. Couldn't Chloe have at least left him his chair? And what story world? Was she taking him to a story world or away from a story world? And wasn't Limbo a demon island?  
Foaly sighed. This was too confusing to comprehend. He might as well try to get someone to notice him.  
Foaly trotted up to his computer. He placed his fingers to the keyboard and tried to type.  
To his ultimate surprise, instead of going right through the keyboard he found that he could type. They must mean that Artemis-wherever he was-was okay.  
He activated his computer and contacted Holly. They had to sort out this mess before it got any more beserk.

Holly's helmet rang.  
Not literally of course, just a symbol popping up telling her that Foaly was contacting her.  
She accepted.  
"Holly?" Foaly asked. "Is Artemis..."  
"No, he's gone. I came in just in time to see him...fade." Holly choked back a sob. Why was she so emotional? Even when Julius Root had been killed she hadn't been emotional. Nor when Vinyaya had been killed. What was happening now?  
"I see." Foaly said. "I'll send up a shuttle pod for you." He closed the connection.  
"No need. I'll fly."  
Holly stood up and exited Artemis's room, closing the door behind her.  
She took off her helmet and brushed the years away. There was one other time she had been emotional like this with Artemis, when they had gone to the past and she had been turned into her younger self.  
Holy ran to the window and started into it to see her reflection. Though faint it was, it was still hers. What had happened then?  
She left Fowl manor and activated her wings, shining in a lazy spiral before she vibrated our of the visible spectrum.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
Congratulations to all of you readers for finishing this story. I have a few things I must say though.  
Sadly, Artemis will not be arriving in this world and will never short of a miracle. Or several miracles.  
I enjoyed working this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it. I apologize for making it seem like I was asking for reviews and whatnot.  
I do not own any of the characters in this story script Chloe Sementre.  
I have one last thing to say. I may continue this story and the aftereffects of Artemis leaving, but only if I am wanted to.  
Thank you, and have a nice day.


End file.
